


Rejection

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Rejection

Her actions shouldn’t surprise himHe had known, deep in the part of him that he did not always listen to when he should, he had known she would choose Nassau over him, even if it meant abandoning him to die.

Yet he had foolishly dared hope things would be different this time. That he meant more to her than that.

He stared at her through the locked gate, willing her to open it, willing her to change her mind.

When Eleanor turned and walked away, he wasn’t the least surprised.

But he was hurt…even if she would never see it.


End file.
